The present application relates to an optically-functional film suitable as a scattering film or the like for improving image quality of a display and a method of manufacturing the same. Moreover, the application relates to a display including the optically-functional film and a method of manufacturing the same.
An example of a display using a self-luminous element is a display using an organic light-emitting element (an organic EL (electroluminescence) element). However, in the display in related art, high directivity of EL light emission causes a decline in luminance depending on a viewing angle, thereby causing a color change such as color unevenness. Therefore, for example, as described in Published Japanese Translation No. 2008-515129 of PCT International Application, there is proposed a display including a binder or the like to which a scatterer is added between a protective film laid over a surface of an organic light-emitting element and an opposed substrate.